


The festival

by SahadCaethlin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Thomas is going to a big music festival with his bunch of friends: Minho, Teresa, Ben and Jeff. They plan on enjoying every part of it: music, food, debates, etc. Kisses with a guy weren't in the plan though.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the long silence: just got internet back (it went off three days after the begining of the quarantine) and had all my works online so... I wrote a new one meanwhile to get my mind off of things. I hope you will like it and it will make you smile! It was supposed to be a PWP but I got slightly carried away... ^^' Enjoy your reading. Take care of you all, your relatives, and stay safe.

The music was loud and about 70 000 people were dancing, drinking, laughing and jumping in front of the biggest stage of the festival. The heat was almost too much despite the wind and the cooling air of the night. Minho had gone to the surrounding stands to get drinks for them while Thomas was finishing his beer with Teresa, Jeff and Ben ; or at least he was trying to despite their jumping and shouting. Thankfully, they weren't in the middle of the crowd but on a little hill aside. It was still full of people but at least they wouldn’t be caught in the wall of death. The singer of the band was completely mad, jumping in the crowd only to get up on the fans' shoulders and resume singing. The hill allowed them to have a great view above everyone and it was incredible to see so many people in sync. It was Thomas' first festival like this and he totally loved it.

As a new song was beginning, he felt a hand on his arm and looked behind him, meeting two dark chocolate eyes. A blond guy was standing in front of him, smiling quite shyly. He must be around 22-24 years old, tops. His skin was fair and his body was thin. He wore an orange tank top and jeans despite the heat. His mouth moved and Thomas had to lean in to get what he was saying:

"Do you fancy guys?" He asked in a low voice with a British accent.

Wow, just like that? His surprise must have been written on his face because the blonde laughed and shook his head. He then added:

"It's a festival. Don't you wanna have fun?"

An incredule smile pulled on the brunette's lips as he stared at him, looking for some sign of prank but found none. The Brit was simply looking at him with unashamed interest. He nodded and saw the blonde's face coming closer and his lips crushing against his. His heart missed a beat. Never had anyone done anything like that in front of everyone. With him.

The Brit's lips were warm and moisturized, tasting like a sweet fruit cocktail. Soon Thomas' eyes closed and his free hand found the blonde's waist. Damn it, it was a festival and he might as well live it to the fullest. The music's beat was in sync with his heart, thumping loudly in his temples, but all he could care about were those lips against his, this tongue dancing with his and this body heat plastered against his torso.

He could hear his friends gasping and cheering despite the noise. He had to admit it was a bit sudden, especially since he hadn't told them he liked boys too, for he hadn't really thought about it either. Minho came back and asked what the hell was happening, an incredulous smile clearly present in his voice. When they finally parted, Thomas smirked:

"I guess I can fancy a guy."

“And I can fancy a drink.” The blonde grinned. “Wanna come? We’ll come back quickly, I promise.”

The brunette wasn’t sure: it was the very first time he experienced something like that, the blonde seemed nice but… Sometimes things were not what they seemed. Thomas smiled apologetically and shook his head. He didn’t want to go alone, all by himself, with a complete stranger. The blonde shrugged, with an understanding smile, before adding:

“Alright. See you, then. If you stay here.”

“I’ll wait for you.” The brunette chuckled.

The Brit winked and turned around. Thomas watched him go away and pinched his lips: perhaps had he lost a good opportunity? He didn’t know. Minho slid his arm around his friend’s neck and disheveled his hair, laughing as he almost barked that Thomas had never told them that he fancied fairies. What a surprise!

“I don’t know!” The brunette groaned. “He’s the one who kissed me!”

“And did you like it?” Teresa chuckled, watching him with a shit-eating grin.

Sometimes, Thomas was wondering if Teresa wasn’t Minho’s twin. They had the same shitty humour and the horrible habit of mistreating him. Another artist came on stage and soon everyone in the pit was jumping and dancing again. Thomas and the others were more screaming than singing, shouting the lyrics they knew at the top of their lungs. Everyone could feel the beat resonating in their bones, the great pleasure to be part of something huge. All the audience was one single entity. It was an undescriptable sensation. Only an overwhelming feeling, excitement and pure joy to see these humans tide connected by music. And a few drinks.

The night was slowly falling but the temperature was still very nice: little pleasures of July. The nice smells of cooking food were all around. The multicoloured lights dancing everywhere were reflecting on the confettis gushing from here and there in the crowd. The music was still loud when he suddenly felt a hand on his wrist. Sure that he would see Teresa or Minho, Thomas almost jumped when staring at the blond Brit he had seen earlier. The young man wasn’t smiling anymore, seeming lost and afraid.

“Hey, you…! Have you seen my friends?” He asked, the brunette having to lean in to hear him above the music.

“No.” Thomas frowned. “I don’t even know what they look like.”

“Fuck…” The boy swore, shaking strangely his head.

“Hey, are you okay?” The American doubted as he witnessed a boy totally different from before.

“Can I stay with you? Please.” The blonde pleaded, his voice breaking. “I think I’ve been drugged.”

An icy shiver ran down his spine at those words. He quickly checked the guy, not noticing any bruise or anything weird about his clothes. He called out for his friends that first smiled at the sight of the boy but then noticed the brunette seriousness. They came around and didn’t need to ask anything as they heard their friend asking to the Brit:

“Did anyone take advantage of you?”

“No.” The blonde hazardly shook his head. “I… As soon as I felt the burn in my throat, I knew there was something wrong. So I ran here to find my friends… My head is just very light, the sound’s weird…”

“Did someone offer you a drink?” Teresa intervened.

“No, that’s why I didn’t think twice before drinking.” The Brit shook his head again, visibly artificially clumsy.

“Okay, I’m gonna go to the information desk to alert them. Thomas, take him to the medical stand.” Minho said.

Everyone nodded. Teresa asked where the boy had bought his drink and ran to the stand with Jeff to alert the bartenders that someone was spilling drugs in their drinks. Minho and Ben went to the information desk as Thomas assured them he could take the blonde alone: he wasn’t that heavy and, even if confused, he was willingly accompanying the brunette. As they split, Thomas took the Brit’s arm on his shoulder, sliding his around his waist to help him as much as he could. He tried to make him speak while they walked through the crowd:

“Hey, buddy, what’s your name?”

“I’m Newt...” 

“How old are you?”

“23…” 

“Nice. Nice. I’m Thomas, 24.” He presented himself.

“I’d say “nice to meet you” but I’m a bit of a mess right now, Tommy...” The Brit began to chuckle, sounding drunk. “Sorry…”

“You’re British, right?” He continued, not even trying to contradict him about the nickname.

“I am.” Newt nodded slowly. “Came to see my cousin. Staying for a few days… Maybe the summer.”

“Where’s your cousin?” Thomas asked.

“I don’t know. I just ran where I thought he was. With his friends.” The blonde pouted. “Don’t say I’m stupid for not calling.”

“I didn’t.” The brunette chuckled. “We’re gonna call him as soon as we arrive at the medical stand.”

The American was slightly relieved because the Brit’s attention didn’t seem to falter: he kept answering and even if he didn’t always react exactly how he was supposed to, he was still conscious and kind of focused. The medical stand seemed far but he knew it was just because Newt couldn’t walk quickly without stumbling. As soon as they arrived, Thomas told the medic what the blonde had told him and let the woman interrogate the Brit while he called his friends to tell them they were good. Teresa asked if they should come but Thomas told her it was okay: he would try to call the boy’s cousin and when that guy would be there to take care of him, he would come back to them.

When he got back inside, he exchanged a few words with the medic, Dr Mary Cooper. The woman told him that fortunately, the drug wasn’t a strong one, just sadly very common now amongst young people who wanted to party and sometimes the cause of tragedies like rape. She congratulated him and his friends for reacting quickly though. There was nothing to do if not wait and make the young man drink water: he shouldn’t have any after effects, he would just be oversensitive until he’d be clean. She invited them to stay as long as they wanted and had to leave them to take care of another festival-goer that had apparently slipped and was now bleeding. Thomas sat at the blonde side and looked at him:

“How do you feel?”

“Still light-headed.” The Brit told him. “I try not to move too much, so it doesn’t spin...”

“Good that.” Thomas nodded. “Do you have your cousin’s number?”

“Yes. On my phone.” The blonde answered and didn’t react much after that.

“And…” The brunette smiled, amused, knowing that it was probably because of the drug. “Can I have your phone maybe?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” He fished his phone in his pocket and gave it to him.

How naive he was, Thomas thought, half concerned, half moved. He took the mobile and pressed the buttons but the screen remained dark. Did this guy go to a festival without any battery on his phone? For a second, he considered the option to throw the device right into his face but sighed and looked back at him:

“What’s your cousin’s name?”

“Gally Galilei.” Newt replied.

“Well… Someone was lacking inspiration.” Thomas mumbled. “Okay, I’m gonna run to the information desk and make a call through the speakers to tell him where you are. So he can pick you, okay?”

“What…?” The Brit’s eyes widened suddenly. “No...!”

The brunette was surprised by that negative shout. But then the blonde’s hands jolted and grabbed fiercely his t-shirt, his face was pure terror as he shouted at him:

“You can’t leave here! Not on my own! You’re the only one I know!”

“Newt…” Thomas was baffled.

“Please!” The Brit looked like he could burst in tears. “Don’t leave me! You can’t do that to me!”

The brunette stayed stunned and then understood what Dr Mary meant by “oversensitive”. Newt’s distress was painful to witness. He didn’t know how he would react if he was in his shoes. Being disoriented and feeling vulnerable must be incredibly frightening. Thomas was the only solid base for him right now: like a beacon in the storm. He took the guy in his arms and held him tightly:

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Newt. Don’t stress out. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You promise?” The blonde sobbed at his ear.

“Yeah. I promise.” Thomas murmured, slowly cradling his interlocutor to calm him down. 

Newt needed a few minutes to calm down from his panic attack and the brunette didn’t let go of him, installing himself on the makeshift bed and keeping the Brit against him. He gently stroked his hair and waited for his breathing to even a bit. Then he murmured:

“Okay. I’m going to call my friends, so they’ll go to the information desk for us. Okay? So they can call Gally.”

“Okay.” Newt nodded, his hands still tightly holding the brunette’s t-shirt. 

He looked like a frightened child. Thomas felt pity for him. He fished his own phone and called his friends again. Minho was the first to pick up: he was halfway to the medical stand with their group despite their previous conversation, but as soon as the brunette asked him to go back to the information desk to call out for the blonde’s cousin, the Asian accepted without arguing. He asked a few questions about the guy’s actual state of health and was relieved that Newt hadn’t absorbed anything strong. When Thomas hung up, he looked back at his protégé and called gently:

“Newt?”

“Yeah?” 

“You have to drink.”

“I’m not thirsty…” The Brit slightly shook his head and groaned at the effect.

“Come on, buddy.” The brunette insisted. “Drink for me, will you?”

Newt pouted but obeyed and let out one of his hands to take the bottle of water Thomas gave him. Once again, it struck him how vulnerable the blonde was: he blindly trusted him. He didn’t know him but he was the only familiar face he had around him right now. He slowly held him tighter, apparently catching his interlocutor’s attention:

“Tommy…? What is it?”

“Nothing. You’ll be fine. I promise.” Thomas smiled slightly. “I’m gonna protect you, until your family is here.”

“Thanks, Tommy...”

Newt drank slowly and, as he decided he had enough, he lazily put his head on Thomas' shoulder. The brunette slyly smiled and let him be. After what seemed like long minutes, he heard the speakers echoing in the festival, calling for Gally and informing that his cousin was waiting for him at the medical stand. Thomas leant towards the blonde:

"He's gonna come now. You'll be safe soon."

"I'm safe with you." Newt mumbled. "Never gonna hear the end of it. They called him like I'm a lost child."

"Would you prefer to be a lost kitten?" The American chuckled.

"Could do that." The Brit smiled.

"Don't meow. Please." Thomas laughed.

Newt joined him, laughing softly. He accepted to drink again and the brunette had to admit that he was pleased even if the boy's state didn't change much: the drug might last a few hours more. But at least the Brit seemed to feel safe with him, not having any more panic attacks, or oversensitivity. He began to wonder a few things and since they seem to still have time, he decided to give it a shot:

"Hey, Newt."

"Hm?" The blonde hummed.

"I don't really know you but… Is your normal behavior very different from now?" He asked.

"Yes." The Brit lazily replied. "I'm less clingy… And pathetic..."

"But still a kitten?" Thomas smirked.

"Nah. Full cat." Newt chuckled. "With all the shucking annoying behaviour that comes with it."

“Like what?” Now, the brunette was curious.

“You’ll have to see by yourself...” The blonde grinned or tried to at least. “It’s not funny if I tell you...”

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Thomas asked. “The docs said you’ll be fine in a few hours.”

Newt was about to reply when they heard his name being shouted out. The blonde almost fell off of the makeshift as he turned around to look at the guy coming towards them, Thomas' reflexes being the only thing that kept him from falling. The brunette looked up as he saw the Brit's cousin stopping in front of them: the guy was taller than him, with large shoulders that could probably compete with Minho's, his skin was clear, his hair short and his eyes really clear almost disappearing under eyebrows so frowned it must have hurt.

Two hands suddenly grabbed Thomas' collar and the guy angrily shouted at him:

"What did you do to him?!"

"Wha-" The brunette was taken aback by such anger, almost tripping above the makeshift. "I didn't!"

"Gally! Stop!" Newt shouted, pushing him with all his weight and strength.

Surprised, his cousin stepped backwards under the attack, he was stunned, looking at the blonde with incomprehension. Newt's face was red from anger:

"He helped me! How dare you?!"

It could have been threatening if the slender guy didn't lose balance, looking light headed. Thomas grabbed him tightly to prevent any fall and looked back at Gally:

"Sorry, man. The doc said he'd be overly sensitive for a few hours. He came to find me when he understood he had been roofed. Take it easy with him, will you?"

"Sure." His interlocutor got up. "Sorry. I've been worried sick and...Nevermind. Thanks for taking care of him."

He approached and toon his cousin from the American's arms, helping him on his feet. 

"Let's go home."

"Huh, is it okay if I give you my number?" Thomas asked. "So you could tell me that he's fine?"

Gally stared at him for a few seconds and finally nodded, fishing his phone in his pocket while grabbing Newt with his other arm. He unlocked his phone and held it up to Thomas. The brunette entered his phone number and thanked him, wishing them a nice evening despite everything. 

Newt didn't seem to hear, seeming less receptive. The two cousins disappeared in the crowd and the brunette decided to go back to his friends, texting them to find their location. They were more than happy to have him back, asking a few questions but as soon as they were reassured about the Brit they resumed partying. 

Thomas wasn't that enthusiastic anymore. His thoughts turned towards that guy that had shamelessly kissed him. Never had anyone expressed their interest in him that straightforwardly. And at that time, the Brit hadn't been drugged. But he could have been pretty drunk though. He tried to push away those thoughts and enjoy the instant with his friends, but the memory of those big dark chocolate eyes stayed anchored in his mind.

Eventually, they had to leave for the night. Luckily for them, Jeff's brother in law, Winston, was working on the festival in the security and had a mini-van. He had agreed to give them a lift to Jeff's place where they would all sleep. Thomas checked his phone but didn't have any message. He wondered if the Brits were okay. A snort got his attention and he noticed Minho staring at him with a shiteating grin.

"What?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"A boy kissed you today." His friend smirked. "And you were totally okay with it."

"That's true!" Teresa suddenly turned towards them.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. Front row, remember?" The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you fancy guys?" The Asian smiled, bemused.

"I don't know. Didn't take note, sorry." Thomas sighed. "I didn't really think about it before."

"Did something happen when you two were alone?" Teresa insisted.

"T… He was drugged." The brunette reminded her with a disapproving stare.

"Fair enough." The girl agreed and sighed. "Too bad. I was so excited that someone kissed you like this out of the blue."

Thomas preferred not to reply to that, his eyes plunging into the darkness of the night. It was nice to feel fancied, plus the blonde was quite attractive too. But he wondered if he would see the guy again. He had tried to push, he wouldn’t deny it, by letting his phone number to the Brit’s cousin. But if their places were inverted, he would feel too embarrassed to call or text a guy he’d have met being drugged and so emotionally disturbed… He hoped Newt would feel better. Even if he was to never see him again. He seemed like a nice person. 

As they arrived at Jeff’s, Minho and Teresa got the bedroom: the two of them had been sleeping together since kindergarten so no one questioned it. Thomas sat on the sofa in the living room, letting the others to fight over the inflatable mattresses: he had slept many times on that sofa and thought it was pretty okay. Not a five stars hotel but it was enough for two festival nights. He was glad to be able to take a shower first, feeling already sorry for the poor bastard who would be last and only getting cold water. After that, he drank a large glass of water and went on the sofa, wishing everyone good night. Putting his phone to charge, he was disappointed not to have any message. Couldn’t that Gally guy at least tell him that they went home safely? His mind kept rewinding the event of the evening as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
  


In the morning, he got up at the way too loud voice of Minho chanting that it was a magnificent new day and they had a festival to attend. That guy could really be a pain in the ass sometimes. Thomas sent him a death glare that the Asian simply ignored, continuing his chanting as he was making coffee for everyone. Promising to himself that he would kill that sick bastard one day, Thomas sat on the couch and checked his phone: it was 07:00 AM. 

“Minho, please, shut the fuck up!” He growled as the Korean was reaching a particularly high note.

“Oh, sorry, Grumpy. I forgot you had no taste in music.” Minho smirked, handing him a cup of steaming coffee.

“I don’t really call the shrieks of a pig being slaughtered “music”.” The brunette mumbled, taking the cup as repayment for the insolence.

He didn’t even listen to his friend’s reaction, his attention back on his phone: there was no new message. Perhaps that was it. He sighed and put his phone aside to drink his coffee before getting dressed. They wanted to leave at 08:00 AM so they could be at the festival at 08:30 AM for the opening of the gates: the plan was to take their breakfast there and enjoy the early shows while there was not too much crowd. If they were lucky, they could probably find a place in front of the biggest stage and lay down in the grass. They were lucky it hadn’t rained during the night so everything should be dry.

Thomas was the first to be ready, allowing himself to take another coffee. His mind kept roaming, but inevitably taking him to that Brit. Was he okay now? He still could see that guy, confident and cheeky at first, but then terrorised and dependent. He had trusted him without any second thought. 

“Send a damn message already.” He mumbled.

“What did you say?” Teresa asked, arriving at his side.

“I said “Need a damn massage already”.” The brunette answered without flinching.

“Urgh, I agree 100%.” His friend nodded.

The good thing about knowing Teresa and Minho for years : he had developed an ability to improvise that had helped him many times in his life already. He held on a sigh and put his phone in his pocket before following everyone into Winston’s car that had just parked outside of the house. It was really a plus to have a friend living that close to the festival. 

They weren’t the first to arrive though: about a hundred of people were already queuing in front of the gates. There were many gates opened but with the more and more strict security rules, it could take quite a time to actually get into the festival. The good thing being that they could hear the music of the last rehearsals. Teresa was smiling, dancing on spot while the guys were talking about the different debates of the day: the festival was also a moment where public problems could be discussed, like the one Minho was mentioning that treated of the social and environmental problems that were to be feared if the next Olympic Games were to be held in their country. Thomas was a bit ashamed to admit that he mostly came for the music and the ambiance: it was his first festival that big, and the concerts programmation was pretty awesome if you asked him. They got to the gates about half an hour later and, after a few questions and palpations, they got in. The different stands let divine smells of food escape already and Thomas had to admit that he really was hungry. Minho insisted for them to go to the Japanese stand to get a real Japanese breakfast and, after tasting some natto, Thomas promised himself to never trust Minho again in his life. Thankfully, apart from the fermented soybeans, the rest was good and the brunette admitted that he wouldn’t mind eating this kind of breakfast now and then. 

Teresa then made a whim to go to a Senegalese stand to eat some plantain bananas. Jeff mentioned to Thomas that he suspected the evil twins (aka Minho and Teresa) to come here only to eat, to which his friend could only approuve. But for their defense, it was true that it was particularly difficult to be reasonable with all those stands… That’s why he was already drinking Martinican punch at 09:40 AM. It was marvellous to see all the different stands from all around the world surrounding them: you literally could fulfill all your cravings and also discover new flavours. Ben, Jeff and Minho left afterwards to go to the meeting debate the Asian had mentioned earlier, while Thomas and Teresa went to the large glade in front of the biggest stage of the festival just to lay down in the sun, more or less at the same place they were the night before. A few other groups had apparently had the same idea, giving the sensation of a large picnic area. Teresa was sunbathing with her sunglasses on, almost looking like a model in her salmon colored summer dress. Thomas was simply sitting at her side, sipping on his punch. If his mother could see him right now, she might have a heart attack just by seeing him drinking alcohol at this hour of the day. Or simply by seeing him drinking alcohol in the first place. 

He laid down at Teresa’s side and let the warmness of the sun gently penetrate his skin. A few small bands went on the stage, delivering nice music. God, it was good to have a few days off at the beginning of the summer. A small agreable breeze ran on him, bringing with it the nice smells of food from the stands.

“I think we discovered our Safe Haven.”

“Definitely.” Teresa nodded without looking at him. “Almost paradise but I didn’t see the Jensen Ackles I ordered, to my great disappointment, so not paradise.”

Thomas chuckled, shaking his head. He closed his eyes and simply listened to the music and the murmur of the conversations around in the distance, allowing himself to doze off as he trusted Teresa to wake him up before the sun could scorch him alive. Even if it would be only four days (he had asked one day off for the end of the festival and one more day to recover), it felt like holidays. After a little less than half an hour, Jeff came back to them with three beers:

“Hey, guys.”

“Welcome back on the good side of the force.” Teresa smirked. “Left early?’

“Yeah, it got really intense.” Jeff nodded. “I guess they might soon elect Minho as their new representative: he’s almost leading the debate with his questions. They are all tiptoeing, searching for polite formulations, while he is just as delicate as a troll.”

The three of them burst out laughing. It was true that their friend could get really passionate with society debates and he clearly wasn’t the type to coat his words with sugar. In general he was more like a lightning strike: direct, fast and mostly not wanted by those who didn’t have the same opinion.

“What are they talking about?” Thomas asked.

“When I left, they were talking about the working conditions of those who build the Olympic Games structures: they have to work in crazy short times and most of the time without enough security so you have very serious wounds or even deaths.” Jeff explained. “So Minho was mostly vociferous that it was outrageous and all. You know how he is when it is about fairness for all.”

“If he ran for President, I would vote for him.” Teresa said solemnly.

“I would too.” Their friend nodded. “But I’m not really into debatting. Especially here: it doesn’t really mean anything and won’t change much.”

“Yeah, but it’s like a sport for Minho.” Thomas smirked.

They laughed again, knowing their friend (and most of the time leader) like the back of their hands. They got up and decided to walk around to have a look on the store stands: there were libraries, ethical stores, ethnic stands, etc. Teresa went directly to the feminist literature while the two boys went on between the stands: Thomas didn’t really feel like bookworming in a festival. They stopped at a music stand though to see if they could buy some stuff from the bands from the festival programmation. The brunette felt his phone buzzing and he fished it out of his pocket: it was a message from an unknown number. His heart missed a beat and he opened it quickly.

_“Hello. It’s Newt. Gally gave me your number. I wanted to thank you and apologize properly for yesterday. Are you at the festival?”_

He restrained himself to not jump or express any vivid reaction. Finally! He finally had a message from the blonde. It was so pathetic to be so happy for that but he didn’t care: none of his friends were in his mind to judge him (or tease him to death). So he quickly answered to the message:

_“No need to apologize. I’m glad you’re okay and yes, I am at the festival. You too? If yes, fancy a drink? Drugs free of course.”_

Was it too soon to joke about that? He hadn’t really thought it through before sending the text. Maybe the Brit would be offended? Maybe he would stop texting. God, he was stupid! He bit his lower lip and wrote again:

_“Sorry, stupid joke.”_

What a clown! He shook his head. Damn it! As he looked up, he saw Jeff watching him with a confused look. Thomas smiled awkwardly and preferred to put his phone back in his pocket and resume their little stands tour. But Jeff was really the caring type (they sometimes laughed about it, calling him their medjack):

“Is everything alright, Thomas?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He assured him, trying to be convincing. “Just a text.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

The phone buzzed again in his pocket. The Brit had replied! He felt the damn urge to check but force himself not to. At least for ten feet: he then fished his phone again and read the message from the blonde.

_“It’s fine. Thankfully it all ended well, thanks to you.”_

Good. Thomas felt a great relief that the blonde hadn’t been offended by his joke. He smiled and bit his lip without even thinking of it before catching the smirk on Jeff’s face. His friend chuckled as the brunette felt himself reddening:

“I should go and check on Minho and Ben. Just to see if no one killed them yet. You’ll be good on your own, right?”

Jeff. That precious friend everyone should have in their life. Thomas nodded and thanked him, waiting for the boy to leave before pressing the call button on his phone. He didn’t have to wait long before hearing the guy’s voice:

_“Hi. Might be easier directly on the phone indeed.”_

“How are you feeling?” Thomas asked.

 _“Much better. No more numbness, no more panic attacks for no reason. And I kept my body’s dignity at least so I prefer to drink to about that than on the loss of my behaviour and mental dignity in front of you, the witness of my fall.”_ The blonde chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Sorry for your loss.” The brunette laughed.

 _“Thank you. I should get over it, you know, with time.”_ The Brit kept joking.

“So you are at the festival right now?” Thomas wondered.

 _“So eager to have me buy you a drink on the behalf of my gratefulness and apology. Nice.”_ Newt smirked. _“Yes, I’m there. Near the east entrance.”_

“Alright, I’m not that far. I’m coming.”

_“Already? Didn’t know the Americans were that fast.”_

Thomas stopped on track at the words. Had he heard well? Because that directly hit him in the groin. That guy wasn’t kidding when hitting on someone.

 _“Sorry… Too soon for this kind of joke?”_ The Brit asked, apparently slightly mortified. _“I just shot without thinking.”_

“It’s okay, I’m used to that kind of humor.” Thomas laughed. “Alright, I’ll be there.”

_“Waiting patiently.”_

The brunette hung up and walked to the east side of the festival. He hadn’t lied: it wasn’t far. He was by the entrance ten minutes after, looking for the blonde. He spotted him near a stand, taking advantage of the flap to stay in the shadows, sipping a glass of water. As he saw him approaching, a friendly smile came across the Brit’s lips:

“Hello again.”

“Hi. It’s good to see you in your normal state.” Thomas smiled back.

“I guess, yes. Sorry about yesterday again. I totally ruined your evening.” Newt sighed. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“You didn’t ruin my evening. But I don’t say no to a drink.”

The Brit laughed and invited him to follow him in a nearby restaurant stand. It was all in white and red, like all the little flags hanging between the pillars: all white with a big red cross. It was apparently a British restauration stand and Thomas had to admit that he didn’t know that the British flag was white with a red cross, to Newt’s amusement:

“It’s the St George cross. The one you know is the United Kingdom flag.”

“Sorry for my ignorance.” Thomas pulled a face.

“It’s okay. Many people don’t know it.” The Brit shrugged. “It’s my cousin’s delegation stand. Gally!”

The said cousin was behind the counter, looking at them as he heard his name. Was he happy to see Thomas? Nothing was less sure since his perpetual angry frown was still there. The brunette nodded to him nonetheless as a salute. Newt went to the counter and smiled as he handed him money:

“Can I have two beers, please?” 

“On the way.” Gally mumbled before going to the fridge.

“He’s definitely happy to see me.” Thomas smirked.

“He had a rough night because of me.” Newt chuckled. “So I promised I would be nice today.”

“Does he live nearby?” The brunette asked, curious.

“Not at all. We sleep on the festival: there’s an area for all the exposants.” The Brit explained him. “But not many of the young ones sleep, if you know what I mean.”

He knew: Minho had told him that those who slept on the festival temporary campus were more interested in banging senselessly than to have proper sleep. After all, it was only three days in a year. They thanked Gally as they got their beers and went to sit at a table nearby so the bar was accessible to others. 

“I’m gonna work here a bit: three hours, so my cousin can enjoy the festival a bit.”

“I see.” 

“And your friends?” Newt asked.

“Well, Minho and Ben ditched us for a debate, Teresa is probably still roasting in the sun and Jeff… He let me go when I got your messages.” The brunette didn’t exactly see the point in lying.

“Oh… He discovered your little secret?” The blonde teased him.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly discreet…” Thomas sighed.

“So I was your secret.” Newt smirked.

Damn. The American felt his cheeks reddening as the Brit laughed softly, apparently bemused. He patted Thomas’ hand gently and smiled:

“It’s okay. I told you yesterday I fancied you, so… There’s definitely worse than you in the shame department.”

“I… Wow, are you always that direct?” Thomas wondered. “You look so confident.”

“I’m not. I’m normally more the shy type.” The Brit shrugged. “But the festival has a different atmosphere… And I’m only here for a few days.”

“You said you might stay the summer.” The brunette slightly frowned.

“I’m honoured you remember that detail.” Newt seemed gladly surprised. “I might, yeah.”

“So it might not be just for a few days… Your excuse doesn’t stand.” Thomas deduced.

“Aren’t you clever?” The blonde slightly blushed at that. “I… I like you. And I’m terrible at flirting so… Here I am, doing my worst best.”

His worst best? That guy clearly had no idea of how attractive he was. Thomas had to bite his lips to not comment on that. He casted a side glance to the counter, spotting the cousin staring at them with his usual scold. That might not be the best place to flirt with the Brit…

“I… Would you mind going outside?”

“Sure. You want to enjoy the festival.”

“I…” Thomas felt bolder since the Brit hadn’t hidden his interest in him. “I rather not kiss you in front of your cousin.”

Newt’s eyes widened. Clearly, he hadn’t expected the brunette to be so straightforward. His blush got slightly darker but his smile spoke volume about how pleased he was. They got up and left the restaurant, walking through the crowd: much more people have arrived now and it was somehow a bit difficult sometimes to get through. Newt casted a glance behind him and extended his hand with a shy smile. Thomas’ throat slightly tightened and he took that hand. It was warm, holding him firmly not to let go of him. His eyes kept staring at his back as they walked: his thin arm, his shoulders, his neck… Without thinking twice, the brunette stopped, pulling on that hand in his. The Brit turned around, surprised by the sudden stop and was about to ask him what was going on when Thomas pulled him as he moved forward, reducing the distance between them enough to grab the back of the blonde’s neck and kiss him fiercely. Newt’s eyes widened for a second but then closed, giving in entirely in that kiss. 

It was needy, almost desperate, as if they had kept an instinct on short leash for too long. Thomas’ heart was pounding so vividly in his ribcage, or was it Newt’s he could feel against his torso? He didn’t know anymore. All he knew was that he was kissing him finally, as if he had desperately needed it, more than air. They parted a few inches to breathe, staring at each other, their bodies pressed together, not at all bothered by the crowd walking around them. 

“It’s insane…” The brunette murmured.

“I agree.” The Brit slightly nodded, his eyes blinking in haze. “I… It’s really sudden.”

“I never felt like…” He searched for words.

“Like you need someone so badly, even if you don’t know them at all?” Newt offered.

Thomas nodded. That was it. Exactly. He felt attracted to him just like a magnet without being able to think of anything else. It was disturbing, particularly that they both feel that way apparently. Newt inhaled deeply and murmured:

“It’s a bit frightening…”

“Totally.” The American agreed. 

“I… I never came to someone asking if they fancied guys…” The blonde confessed. 

“I never stopped anyone in the middle of a crowd just to kiss them.” Thomas admitted. 

Newt chuckled and they finally parted, only holding hands. They were both blushing and laughing, finding themselves somehow slightly ridiculous. How could they just feel so strongly the need to touch or kiss each other? They only knew their respective names! And that one of them would be leaving soon enough… Thomas felt his throat tighten at the thought: what was he getting himself into? He looked up at Newt who seemed to be just as lost as he was. There was suddenly a buzz in his pocket: Teresa’s name was shining on the screen of his phone.

“Hey, T.”

 _“Tom! Where are you? Minho and Ben have come back from their debate and Jeff just keeps giggling like an idiot.”_ His friend sounded slightly annoyed.

“I, huh... “ He exchanged a look with the blonde. “I met someone on the way.”

 _“Someone?”_ He felt like some kind of understanding in the girl’s voice despite the question.

“Yeah. I… I’ll catch up with you guys later, okay?”

 _“Tom! Wait! Is it the guy from yesterday? Are you-”_ She didn’t get to finish her sentence as he hung up.

“Are you sure you should have done that?” Newt smiled, amused. “She’s gonna be pissed.”

“She was going to be embarrassing. I know her.” Thomas sighed. 

“We can go and meet them if you want.” The blonde offered. “I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” The brunette asked. “They might tease us to death.” 

“It’s fine.” The Brit assured him. “At least we will be well-behaved.”

“Now that you mention it, I’m not sure I want that.” Thomas mumbled.

Newt stared at him, slightly stunned. Had he gone too far? He was about to apologize but then he felt that hand tightened on his. The blonde was blushing:

“Don’t say things like that…”

That went straight to his groin. Thomas felt his cheeks burning. Really? Was he really thinking of having sex with a guy he didn’t even know? And somehow there seemed to be a part of him screaming a loud “yes” in his mind. He looked up at the Brit and saw the same conflict in his eyes. Were they crazy? Too afraid to speak first. Too weak to resist the devouring desire. He heard himself murmuring:

“Everyone is at the festival, right…?”

“I guess so…” Newt nodded, totally getting the meaning of it. “Follow me.”

The blonde led him through the crowd, his hand holding Thomas’ tightly. Were they really about to do it? Were they insane? The brunette was almost freaking out of how willing he felt. It was overwhelming. They exited the main East entrance and walked to the side where the campment stood. It was like a large hill overlooking the festival, covered in tents. His heart was about to explode. As they went through the encampment entrance, Thomas noticed a large bowl with condoms and stayed dumbfounded as they stopped in front of it.

“Really? Condoms? Here?” He asked bluntly.

“Told you not many of the young ones sleep.” The blonde chuckled. “And I guess everyone thought it would be better if they did it safely.”

Thomas was baffled. Anyway, he looked around, almost childishly afraid to be seen there and plunged his hand in the bowl to quickly put the condoms in his pocket, to Newt’s great amusement. The Brit blushed and murmured:

“Alright, let’s go.”

They walked through the encampment. It was really empty, not a voice to be heard. Everyone was definitely at the festival, enjoying it or working. They stopped in front of a large Quechua tent and Newt unzipped it to let the brunette get in, his nervousness showing up a bit.

“I… If you’re… Sure about it.”

Thomas felt it difficult to gulp down his own saliva. He nodded and stepped in. It was bigger than he thought: they could stand up. There were two sleeping bags on the floor, sport bags on the side with clothes and a pair of books. He heard the zip again as the tent closed. 

“It’s not a five stars hotel but…”

The brunette turned around, seeing how stressed the blonde had gotten. He approached and captured his lips in a feverish kiss, tearing a slight moan from the Brit. How could that guy drive up so much to the edge of craziness? It was his first male partner for Christ sake! And he acted as if he had done it all his life. Just needing to get laid. Their hands seemed eager to discover their respective body. The warmness of the skin under their touch was intoxicating. Thomas abandoned those lips to nest in the blonde’s neck, kissing his pale skin, nibbling it. Their breaths were louder and shorter. The brunette let out a strangled hiccup as his partner pressed his manhood with his hand and suddenly grabbed his wrist. Newt looked up at him, perplex, as Thomas was already short-winded. The American blushed as he murmured:

“I… I’ve never done it… With a guy before.” 

“Oh…” The Brit was visibly slightly taken aback by that. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Thomas might have answered a bit vividly, making himself blush a little more. “No, I-I want to do it. It’s just that… I’m… I’m afraid.”

“Okay…” The Brit hesitated and smiled gently, reassuring. “If you want… We can just play a bit, go step by step, and you tell me if it’s good or not?”

“You would do that?” The brunette was relieved even if very embarrassed. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey. Stop that.” Newt leant in and caressed Thomas’ jaw with his nose. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of… Did you know you could like guys?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.” The American admitted honestly. “But… I really want you.”

Now it was The blonde’s turn to blush. He inhaled deeply and told his companion to sit on the sleeping bag, joining him between his legs. Thomas’ heart was beating so fast it was almost painful. He let Newt to lean in again and kiss him tenderly. It was less messy than before but it still felt needy. Soon, the brunette was on his elbows, his t-shirt lifted, and he was now hypnotized by the Brit: slowly but teasingly, he was kissing his torso, alternating sometimes nibbles and little tongue caresses. His breath was almost burning hot on his skin. Thomas had his mouth slightly opened, shivers running freely under his skin. His trousers were getting really tight now…

As if reading in his mind, Newt’s hands unbuckled his belt as his mouth was now kissing his stomach, always getting lower. He then straightened to come and capture his lips in a hot kiss, muffling Thomas’ whine as his hand went under the belt, pants and boxer, caressing his member. The brunette almost felt like drowning, eyes closed. Newt left his lips to murmur at his ear as his fingers circled his penis and began to move slowly on it:

“Do you like it like that?”

“Yeah.” Thomas managed to articulate. 

He let out a moan as the blonde began to nibble his ear lobe, pressing harder on his manhood. It felt so hot and good. He had already had sex many times but this time felt completely different. Every single touch from the blonde seemed to take him to the edge of losing it. 

“I feel like giving you the best blowjob you ever had.”

“God, Newt…” Thomas whined, opening his eyes to find a smirking blonde.

Those dark brown eyes were literally devouring him, making him feel like a prey and really aroused at the same time. He stared as the Brit slowly went down on him, their eyes locked. Newt had a mischievous smile, making the brunette gulp in anticipation. Thomas’ head went slightly backwards as the wet warmness slid on his penis, his breath trembled. 

“Fuck!” He whispered.

The Brit’s mouth and tongue slid up and down on his handle, going already fast and pressuring it just right. Thomas opened his eyes to look at him, the vision being just as hot as the blood running in his veins. Newt replaced his mouth by his hand and looked up at him, visibly enjoying the sight of his mess of a partner. His hand stopped, squeezing his manhood to prevent him from coming too soon, and he spoke in a slightly husky voice that gave away his own arousal though:

“I want to make you cry in pleasure but… I need to know if you would be okay having a finger in you.”

“I, huh…” Thomas was short-winded, his brain almost overwhelmed by the information. “I don’t know, I never…”

“Do you trust me?” The Brit tried instead.

“Yes.” The brunette replied without even a second thought.

“Here… Let me try it… I’ll be nice and slow. And if you don’t like it, I’ll stop.” The blonde offered. “What do you think?”

“... Okay.” Thomas finally nodded.

He was afraid but curious. And for some reason, he trusted Newt blindly, which was probably the most thoughtless he had ever been since he didn’t know that guy. His pants and boxer were pulled off his legs, leaving him half naked. The blonde resumed the movement of his hand on the brunette’s member, smiling as he put his middle and ring fingers of his other hand in his mouth and sucked them almost delicately. The sight of it just reminded Thomas of the feeling of this mouth on his cock, making him involuntarily moan, to his partner’s great amusement. Newt’s mouth found her way back to the brunette’s penis, while his hand slid between his legs and Thomas slightly jumped at the contact on his anus. It was a weird sensation, having some sort of massage right there. His heart beat slightly faster as he tried to relax.

Newt didn’t rush him, his middle finger alternating between slightly pressing against his entrance and just brush against it. His mouth kept doing a wonderful job that at some point distracted the brunette enough for the blonde to slowly slide his finger in him. Thomas pulled a face.

“Is it okay?” The Brit asked, concerned.

“Yeah… Not exactly agreeable, though.” He groaned.

“It will get better. I promise.” Newt smiled and leant in before freezing. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

He smiled and leant in, pressing their lips together. His hand kept moving on his lover’s member while his other hand began to move. If the first movements were not really appreciable, Thomas suddenly felt that pang of pleasure, that special spot that made him moan loudly in surprise. Newt smiled against his lips and kept kissing him as his finger thrusted faster in him, now provoking intense waves of pleasure, joining the already much appreciated movement on his crotch. The brunette could only clang on the blonde’s shoulders not to lose balance, as if it was a survival instinct.

“Fuck! Newt…!”

The Brit muffled his moans and whines with kisses, his hands working fast and efficiently. Thomas suddenly stiffened, his fingers literally clawing the blonde’s shoulders as he almost cried in pleasure and his warm semen discharging on his stomach. It was the first time he had such an orgasm. He was panting, his skin covered in sweat, his heart banging loudly against his ribs and his temples. 

Newt smiled and gave him another kiss before slowly pulling off his fingers. He then pressed a kiss against his temple and straightened up to have a good look at him. Thomas was a mess and he visibly liked it. He took a tissue from a box aside and gently cleaned the American’s stomach before adding:

“I’m going to wash my hands. I’ll be back quickly. Stay here.”

And with that he got up and left the tent. Thomas was now alone and shivered. He had never thought he could feel so much pleasure at once… He needed a few seconds to collect himself and put his clothes back on. His heart seemed unable to slow down but he decided to get out of the tent nonetheless, feeling suddenly oppressed. His eyes wandered, looking for the Brit: he had taken care of him but had said or done nothing about himself, right? He let a sound of running water guide him and found Newt at the washing place, turning off the water. He seemed rather surprised to spot him there:

“Tommy?”

But he hadn’t much time to say anything else since de brunette closed the distance between them and kissed him fiercely. If the Brit was surprised, he didn’t protest and kissed him back just as vividly. Thomas slid his hand to the blonde’s crotch and wasn’t surprised to find it hard and swelled, tearing a moan from his lover. “Lover”... The term echoed in his mind like a pleasant sound. 

“Can’t not return the favor, right?” 

He grabbed him firmly with an arm around his waist while his other hand went south, opening the blonde’s jeans in order to slide under his boxers. Newt’s hands clawed in Thomas’ jumper as his breath became shaky. 

“T-Tommy…!” 

The brunette silenced him with a kiss, his hand massaging quickly that demanding member. He loved the sound of Newt’s muffled whines, feeling him trembling against him. He wanted him to be a mess too, thanks to him. The Brit managed to free his mouth thought, articulating:

“Tommy, someone could see us…!”

Oh. Right. Fair enough. 

He looked around and spotted a small truck just a few feet from them. He let go of his lover, grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the truck against which he pinned him. He didn’t wait to kiss him again passionately and, judging by the arms that embraced his neck, Newt seemed pretty okay with it. Thomas’ hand found it way back to the blonde’s briefs, wasting no time to pull down pants and boxers. His fingers enlaced his cock and he began a fast back and forth movement on it.

“Tommy…” Newt moaned.

His voice was hoarse, almost broken. Thomas loved it. He wanted to do more, to bring the Brit over the edge. He kneeled down and, without a second thought, took his manhood into his mouth, hearing a gasp above his head. Girls had done it various times for him, he knew what he liked… Newt couldn’t be much different, right? He pushed away the thought of having a penis in his mouth and began to suck on it. He felt the Brit’s fingers sinking in his hair, almost trembling. Looking up, he saw him staring at him, watching him in awe, mouth slightly opened, his eyes feverish… He intensified his movement, trying not to push too far away in his throat not to choke on it. He felt himself bold enough to replace his mouth with his hand and let his tongue dance at the top of the blonde’s member, staring at him in the eye. Newt was flushed, visibly enjoying every single of his touches. His fingers scratched Thomas’ scalp to let him know he liked it very much. 

The brunette took his lover’s member back in his mouth, deliciously mistreating him in order to see the pleasure on the blonde’s face. Newt took back one of his hands and pressed it against his own mouth, trying to muffled his whines and moans as he felt he wouldn’t last long. Thomas sucked faster and harder, trying his best to finish him off.

He hadn’t really prepared himself for the bitter-taste spurt he received in his mouth though and tried to focus only on Newt’s last whine. The blonde’s legs were trembling, as if about to betray him, and he was panting, trying to catch his breath back. 

“Blimey…” He whispered and then spotted Thomas’ face. “Spit it out. It won’t offend me.”

The American obeyed gladly and shivered. He had experienced kissing his girlfriends after they gave him blowjobs but never had he had the seed in his mouth. Newt smiled as he was putting his clothes back on:

“Not the finest cuisine, right? Don’t worry, even after years, I don’t really find it delicious either.”

“Sorry.” Thomas mumbled anyway.

“It’s okay.” Newt assured him.

The brunette got up and hesitated to kiss the blonde, not sure he appreciated it with the sperm taste. But the Brit apparently didn’t mind since he leant in himself and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Thomas’ hands gently caressed his sides as Newt slid his arms around his neck, offering themselves a minute of softness. The American than pressed his forehead against his and murmured:

“Stay the summer… Please.”

“I’ll try to make it happen.” The blonde nodded and then chuckled. “Now that we satisfied our wild hormones, maybe we could try to know each other. What do you think?”

“Yeah… Head back to the festival and have a drink… Lunch maybe?” Thomas offered.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Newt smiled, kissing him again.

“And perhaps apologize to my friends for ditching them.” The brunette sighed.

“I’d be okay to meet them. After all, I have an image to clean up after yesterday's mess.” The Brit shrugged.

“They will love you.” Thomas assured him.

“Thank you, you’re nice.” 

They used the washing place to clean their hands, make themselves presentable. Newt offered to the American some toothpaste to get rid of the sperm taste, to Thomas much appreciation. After that, they headed back to the festival, walking side by side. The brunette had his hands in his pockets, not sure how to behave: he couldn’t believe what the two of them had done without being able to control themselves. Newt took him to a stand that made hot dogs so they could walk through the festival and find the American’s friends. As they were waiting in line, Thomas stayed silent, lost in his thoughts. It was Newt’s voice that took him out of his revery:

“Tommy?” 

“Hm?”

“What is it? You look… Upset?” He tried.

“Oh, no, I’m not upset. Sorry for the vibe.” The brunette shook his head before dropping his gaze. “I was just wondering…”

“Yes? What?” The Brit was now worried.

“What if you don’t like me?” The American almost whispered. “What if we found out that we have nothing in common? I mean… I never felt attracted that much to someone without knowing them. Not to mention…”

“Tommy, it’s okay.” Newt smiled, patting his arm. “I have a good vibe about you. Plus… If we were to not like each other, it doesn’t change that what we had was great. I won’t regret any of it.”

Somehow, Thomas felt slightly more relaxed. The Brit was right. If they didn’t like each other, it wouldn’t change anything at all. It was just this experience that was disturbing him. He looked sideways at Newt and murmured:

“Don’t take me wrong but… Have you ever done this before?”

“No. I usually stop at the kissing part.” The blonde smirked. “I’m well-behaved most of the time: I’m British, remember?”

Thomas chuckled. He liked his humour, which was a good sign. They took their hot dogs and walked slowly through the crowd, chatting lightly. Thomas learnt that Newt was left-handed and could play the guitar, he had a little sister called Sonya, rode a black motorbike, loved rock music and hated any form of sport. The brunette was happy to tell him more about himself: he told him that he worked as a mechanic and loved old car models, he didn’t play any music instruments but was rather good at drawing and running for his life as he was often late for work. Newt laughed at that, totally picturing Thomas running as if a monster was chasing him. 

“Favorite color?” The American asked.

“Oh, already on the very personal subjects.” The Brit joked. “Orange. You?”

“Lovat green.” 

“Very specific.”

“Favorite food?” Thomas asked then.

“Hm… I’d say Guinness, but then you’ll tell me it’s not food.” Newt smirked. “It’s very simple actually: sweet potato French fries made in the oven.”

“Specifically in the oven?” The brunette raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes. It’s so easy to make… Like, you just put the pieces of raw potato on the oven plate, just a trickle of olive oil and salt, and done. In a few minutes you just have the best fries ever.” The blonde told him. “Sonya put paprika on it once, it was divine.”

Thomas laughed, bemused. They arrived at the glade in front of the main scene, the place had been literally invaded since the morning: there were many more people, groups that thought it would be nice to eat in the sun. Jeff got up and made big gestures so the two boys could spot them and made their way to them. At their smiles, Thomas could bet they were excited to meet Newt properly.

“Hello, everyone. Thank you for having me.” The Brit said, sitting at his partner’s side.

“Hi! Newt, right? I’m glad you’re better than yesterday.” Minho greeted him.

“Yeah, about that… I’m sorry. I was a mess yesterday…” The blonde sighed.

“It’s okay.” Teresa reassured him. “You’re fine now, it’s all that matters.”

“Thomas was worried sick about you.” Jeff smirked.

“Jeff!” The brunette growled.

They all laughed and resumed their picnic. Newt had no problem to discuss with everyone, apparently feeling pretty at ease with all of them, to Thomas’ great comfort and it also allowed him to know him better. Soon enough, the Korean and the Brit were debating about American and European music and Teresa took the chance to talk with the brunette:

“He seems nice.”

“He is.” Thomas assured her.

“And… Is there something between you too?”

Well… It was kind of delicate to tell her that they had had the urge to fornicate and hadn’t done it principally because of the brunette’s lack of experience. He still was wondering how it could have happened. He smiled and murmured:

“I like him. We’ll see how it goes…”

“Tom, I’m glad for you two, but… Don’t forget he’s British and doesn’t live here.” The girl pinched her lips. “I know you might not want to hear it but it’s something you have to take into consideration.”

He knew. But at the same time, he couldn’t deny that he was fascinated by that guy. They were like magnets and he could bet that the blonde felt the same way. The glances they exchanged now and then were meaningful… Teresa slightly sighed and smiled:

“I hope you two will be fine. Still slightly surprised you want to try something out with a guy. I always thought you were straight.”

“So did I, T. So did I.”

As if hearing him, Newt looked at him and smiled almost shyly. And Thomas knew he had lost all logic: he wanted to have something with the Brit, more than the only few kisses and touches they had… A relationship. He would have to talk to him, to know what he thought about it. They spent a few more hours there, playing games that Teresa had brought with her, discussing and drinking. At some point, the Brit’s phone rang and he picked up:

“Hey, what’s up?... Huh? … Sure, I’m coming. I’ll be there in five or ten minutes. See ya.”

“What is it?” Minho asked as the blonde hung up.

“I must head back to my cousin’s stand. They’ll need help for the noon service.” Newt smiled almost apologetically. “I’m gonna go.”

“What kind of stand is it?” Ben stepped in, curious.

“English restaurant.” The Brit told him.

“Obviously.” The Korean rolled his eyes and smirked. “Can we come too? We’ll have to eat somewhere anyway.”

“Minho, I’m not sure Newt would like to have us: he’ll be working.” Jeff pinched his lips. “That’s not very thoughtful of you.”

“No, it’s alright.” The blonde intervened. “I’d be happy to have you all.”

Thomas hadn’t spoken but he was pretty happy with where the conversation was heading. They all got up and Newt led them through the festival to his cousin's delegation's stand. Gally frowned at the brunette sight but then his eyes widened when spotting the rest of the gang, making his cousin laugh:

“Brought you a few customers.”

“Welcome.” Gally greeted them. “I’ll show you your table. Newt, go get an apron.”

“Sure.” The blonde went behind the counter to get his uniform.

The group followed their waiter and sat at their table while Newt was getting ready. They ordered their drinks and spoke about the next things they should do at the festival, the next bands that would play that day and most of all: the main concert in the evening. Thomas, in his side, let his eyes follow the blonde now and then, smiling when their gazes met. At some point, his friends’ laughs got his attention and he looked back at them, only to see them watching him and Minho doing a great imitation of a dead open-mouthed fish. 

“What?” The brunette asked grumpily.

“Look at you, lovebird.” The Asian smirked. 

“Love at first sight.” Jeff nodded.

“You’re drooling.” Ben chuckled.

“You look more studpid than usual.” Teresa finished.

Thomas’ eyes rolled: how could he endure them as friends? Seriously? He sighed and just gave them the finger, making them burst out laughing. Minho nudged him, laughing at his misery and tousled his hair:

“Come on, smile a bit. Your Brit is gonna think we’re torturing you.”

“You are.” The brunette mumbled accusingly.

“Oh, come on. You know you love us.” The Korean grinned. “We are happy for you.”

“Yeah.” Jeff agreed. “I never saw anyone falling in love that fast.”

“Shall we call him Rose or Jack?” Teresa smirked.

“T., you’re breaking the moment. It’s beautiful.” Ben pointed out. “It’s just as if movies weren’t just movies anymore. As if magic really existed.”

“Since when are you single, Ben?” Minho raised an understanding eyebrow.

“Too long.” The guy answered theatrically.

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh with them at this. He looked above his shoulder and saw Newt serving ales with a smile. He had something, in the way he carried himself, his facial expressions, the sound of his voice, of his laugh… Yes, the brunette was in it up the neck and it was frightening. But at the same time, he hadn’t been that sure about anything in his life but his feelings right now.

They ate their meal and decided to get back to the main stage. Thomas sent a text to the blonde as the guy was serving his customers as if he had done it all his life. He was sexy with that apron… 

“Thomas!” Teresa called, slightly high.

“Coming!”

And he ran after them.

****

The pit in front of the main stage was so crowded now that it was complicated to walk and their little group had to grab each other’s hands not to lose anyone as they got closer to the stage. Minho and Ben wanted to jump with everyone and participate in the mosh. Teresa was a little bit reserved about that and Jeff simply bet he would die tonight if they did so, to which Thomas agreed for himself too, adding that he would declare forfeit if they planned on participating in a wall of death. The Asian mumbled something about living as much as they can but the three of them stayed firm, saying that the two of them could go and die if they wanted.

“Just don’t forget about me on your last will.” Teresa smirked.

“T. What “last will” are you talking about? Minho has nothing worth it!” Thomas grinned, sweet revenge.

Minho faked an offended look but soon their voices disappeared in the crowd’s cries as the band began to play. Their little group liked the band and were shouting the lyrics as loud as they could, jumping and dancing. It was very warm despite the freshening air of the evening and soon enough Thomas felt covered in sweat. The idea to go to the stands to take a drink was really appealing but he doubted to be able to come back to his friends quickly, judging by the crowd between his goal and them. But after two more songs, it wasn’t an appeal anymore, more like an obsession. 

Suddenly, it started moving around them and Minho screamed like an overexcited junky, joining the spreading mosh. Teresa’s eyes widened and, as the noise was too loud for her to cry out, she gestured to Thomas and Jeff to move backwards. The two boys nodded without hesitating and tried to extract themselves. It was complicated but most of the people were well-behaved and let them pass easily. Looking back, Thomas wondered how Minho and Ben could even get out of there alive: all he could see was a sea of bodies jumping everywhere and crashing into each other with force.

“I wonder why they wanted to participate in that!” Jeff exclaimed. “I’d break a bone in there!”

“You’d die in there.” Teresa corrected.

“Let’s get a drink since we’re getting out.” The brunette said.

They all agreed and extracted themselves from the crowd to go to the nearest stand. Fresh air was more than welcomed and the beer was like a healing potion. Their clothes were damp with sweat. Teresa was using a napkin to fan herself while Jeff was sponging down his forehead, Thomas simply let the wind to refresh him. Last time he had felt that hot… He felt his cheeks blushing. Hopefully his friends would think it was due to the crowd and the effort to get there. Newt had been in a corner of his mind all day long, never leaving. It was pretty late. He hadn’t seen him since their lunch… The blonde had sent him a few texts, saying that he would stay at his cousin’s stand because one of the volunteers had cut himself and he decided to stay so Gally could enjoy the festival as initially planned. He also said that he was sorry. Sorry for what? It wasn’t his fault. The brunette sighed slightly: he wanted to see Newt.

“What is it, lover boy?” Teresa smiled. 

“Nothing.” Thomas lied.

“Newt can’t come around, can he?” Jeff suppected.

“No. One of his coworkers got hurt so he’ll stay at the stand.” The brunette explained.

“Oh. Damn.” The girl sympathized with him.

“Well, go then.” Their medjack grinned.

“What?” Thomas looked at him in surprise.

“If he can’t come to you, then go to him.” Jeff shrugged.

“But… We were supposed to spend the festival together.” He objected.

“Tom, I love you, you’re cute, but come on… You can see us all year long.” Teresa sighed as if he was an exhausting child. “Your Brit won’t be there long. Go, enjoy your time with him as much as you can.”

“We get it. Really.” Jeff assured.

Thomas stayed stunned. A smile pulled on his lips and he drank his beer bottom up before hugging them tightly. They laughed and teased him a bit, letting him leave. He would have to find something to thank them. He walked through the crowd and was pretty happy when he arrived at the east sector of the festival: most of the people had gone to the main stage so it was calmer in this part. He arrived at the Brit’s stand and looked inside: there were five people drinking here and there under the tent. Newt was behind the counter, cleaning a glass as he spotted him and smiled:

“Tommy!”

“Hey.” He came closer to the bar. “Busy, huh?”

“How come you’re not at the gig? Where are the others?” The blonde asked.

“They told me I’d be stupid not to go to you.” Thomas explained. “Well, not like that but… They said that I could see them all year.”

“Good lads you’ve got there.” Newt nodded. “I’ll have to thank them for that.”

He poured a beer and put it in front of his lover, leaning in to steal a kiss from him. It was chaste but tender. Newt smiled, blushing slightly. He continued to clean the glasses before putting them aside: the dinner being over, most of the orders were to go now so he mostly gave reusable cups. Thomas raised an eyebrow:

“I was thinking about it at lunch but you are pretty at ease with the serving.”

“Yeah, I’ve worked in a restaurant part-time during my studies.” The Brit told him. 

“What did you study?” The American asked, happy to learn more about the blonde.

“Law. And if you ask me: never again.” Newt chuckled. “It was damn hard.”

“So you’re working in some legal department now?” Thomas continued.

“Nope. I did it mainly to please my parents and discovered I loved action more so I’m currently following a training programme to become a stunt artist.” The blonde explained.

“A stunt artist?” Thomas repeated, dumbfounded.

“Yes. I don’t look like one, I know.” The Brit chuckled. “But even if I am thin, I have muscles!”

“I know that.” The brunette mumbled, blushing.

Yes, he knew. His fingers and mouth remembered that very well. As if reading his mind, Newt blushed too and laughed, shaking his head. Damned, they were both more than twenty years old and they were acting like pure teenagers. Newt hesitated and murmured:

“Hey… I will close the stand after those customers. Would you… Stay?”

Thomas’ heart jumped. Yup, a real teenager. He nodded and was pleased to see a wide smile on the Brit’s face. The blonde had to continue his service for a bit, but after half an hour or so everyone had left to go to the main stage, even the cooks. The brunette helped his lover to close the stand, tidying the tables and throwing the garbage. Many times, the Brit told him that he didn’t have to but Thomas wanted to be over with it so both of them could enjoy some real time together. Newt finally zipped the oilcloth that closed the stand, parting them from the rest of the world. The brunette was a few steps behind him, staring at him, shivering as the blonde slowly turned around. The lights coming from outside through the oilcloth dispensed a subdued light but Thomas could still see Newt slightly biting his lips.

“Tommy…” He murmured. “Kiss me like you missed me.” 

His groin went on fire with just those few words. He walked forwards and took the Brit’s lips into a hot needy kiss. “Like you missed me”? He had been pining over him all day long! His hands found their way to the blonde’s face and neck, caressing one of his cheeks with one hand while the other one grabbed his fair strands in a fist at the back of his head. Newt answered it, kissing him all tongue and teeth, visibly just as much in need as him, and pushed him against the nearest table.

“Ow, that’s my butt!” Thomas groaned against his lips.

“Seemed pretty firm to me.” The Brit smirked before kissing him again. “You’ll be fine.”

But the American wanted to play: he pushed back the blonde, pinning him against the counter and tearing a slight moan from both of them as their bodies collided. Their kiss was fierce and Thomas could tell that both their breaths were uneven, but Newt’s mouth suddenly escaped and he heard his low voice just in his ear, lightly short-winded:

“Tommy… If you’re not ready for it… Stop teasing me. Now. Please.”

Thomas shivered and slightly backed up to look at him. Newt’s cheeks were flushed, his pupils wide opened making his eyes look darker. But most of all, he looked embarrassed, ashamed even, which might be explained by the hard on Thomas could feel against his thigh. He could feel his own trousers being quite tight down there… 

“I’m sorry, I… Got carried away…”

“It’s alright.” Newt shook his head and gently smiled. “Just… Give me a minute to calm down.”

He slowly pushed him and let himself slide against the counter to sit on the floor. He looked so small… Thomas pinched his lips, feeling like he had done something wrong and mentally scolding himself about it. But the Brit looked up and simply murmured:

“Can you get me a coke, please? The fridge is just behind the counter. Take one for yourself if you want.”

“Is it okay if I do?” The brunette asked.

“Yeah, I’ll pay for them later, don’t worry.” Newt assured. 

Thomas obeyed and got back to the blonde, sitting next to him. Newt had brought his knees to him to maintain his hard on hidden and smiled at the mechanic as he handed him the fresh bottle. He sighed and said:

“I’m sorry. I’m usually more well-mannered than that.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m the one who went too far…” The American mumbled, still angry at himself for pushing his partner.

“It wasn’t unpleasant, I can’t deny it, can I?” Newt chuckled, pointing at his crotch. “It’s just that… I really like you, Tommy. So my brain is just saying “fuck it” when I try to be reasonable.”

“Reasonable?” Thomas repeated.

“You’re a virgin.” The blonde shrugged and smirked. “At least THERE.”

“A v-!” The brunette blushed hard this time.

“Yes. You are one.” The Brit assured. “Perhaps not with girls, but with guys you are… The first time should be prepared, special…”

“Yours wasn’t?” Thomas asked, suddenly distracted from himself.

“Do you know the TVshow “SKINS”?” Newt asked suddenly.

“Yes, I do.” The brunette was trying to follow.

“I was this kind of teen. I had sex pretty early now that I think about it. Spent my high school years shagging and getting shagged.” His brown eyes seemed to look quite far away as he was lost in his thoughts. “I had my first time in my school toilets, between maths and physics classes.”

Wow. The brunette hadn’t really expected that. Lots of questions filled his mind but he didn’t dare to ask any of them so he waited. The blonde was now staring at his bottle of coke, his fingers slightly swinging it right and left. He sighed deeper than before and murmured:

“It wasn’t great. I was 15. It was clumsy, messy and it hurt. My partner was 16. First time too. Winners gang, right?” He chuckled joylessly.

“15?” Thomas’ eyes widened. “Wait, is that legal in England?”

“No.” Newt laughed. “It is not.”

“So for your first time, you…”

“Took it up the arse? Yes.” 

That was a lot of information. The American stayed silent for a few seconds, digesting it, and then looked back at his interlocutor. The blonde wasn’t looking at him, his eyes still fixed on his bottle. But he wasn’t lost in thought anymore, he was avoiding his gaze.

“I didn’t really like it the first time, you can imagine. But, you know, working on it, different partners through the years, doing and being done… I still regret that first time. I wish I had more respect for myself back then.”

“Newt…”

“That’s why… You think it through. Make it special. For yourself.” The Brit finally looked back at him, he seemed sad.

As the brunette didn’t answer, the blonde drank his coke. Talking had chased away his hard on and he extended his legs before him, more relaxed. As he looked sideways, he saw that Thomas was deep in his thoughts and chuckled:

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to patronize you.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s nice of you to look after me.” The brunette murmured.

“Told you I really liked you.” The Brit smiled. “If things were different… I’d really like to date you. Be more than just a festival encounter.”

“Me too!” Thomas replied a bit vividly. “I wanted to tell you that too. I want more than just this between us.”

“Tommy… I live in England.” Newt whispered. “I’ve got all my life there… And I still have 200 hours of stunt classes to attend to starting from September… It’s… Long distance relationships aren’t something easy.”

“Well… I guess you’ve got mechanics in England and car shops too, right?” The brunette blurted out.

“Wait, what?” The Brit’s eyes widened.

“I’m young, I always thought I could travel the world one day.” The American shrugged.

“You would do that?” The blonde straightened. “I mean: to leave your life here, only to be with some British guy you barely know?”

“I’m not a child, Newt. I always wanted to travel and, considering my poor skills in languages, England could certainly be great.” Thomas explained. "Of course, if I can have someone like you on top of that, it would be more than great. But… You said it yourself: if we find out it doesn’t work, we could still be friends, right?”

Newt stayed silent for a few seconds. Visibly, that puppy eyed guy was less naive than he had first thought. Perhaps his silence was misleading because the mechanic began to stutter nervously:

“I mean, I obviously like you. A lot. A-and no doubt you are worth traveling to the other side of the planet but, er, I mean, er…”

“It’s okay, I get it. Don’t worry.” The Brit chuckled. “It surprised me at first but you are well-grounded at the end. Kind of reassuring. I’m more like a dreamer.”

“So… If I move to England, you won’t be frightened?”

“No. I think I’d like that.”

A smile had appeared on both their faces as they leant in and kissed. It was soft, tender, loving. Newt inhaled deeply as their lips parted, his eyes remaining closed for a second before opening them and staring at that guy in front of him. Their faces were only inches apart. He slightly laughed and turned his head away, siping on his coke. He was happy. And Thomas seemed to be too. The brunette’s gaze dropped though and he whispered:

“Newt? Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“You said you… Tried both ways. Er…”

“I usually prefer to top when sober.” The Brit replied honestly. “But I regularly turn bottom when drunk. I can do both really.”

“Oh.” Thomas nodded, blushing. “So if we…”

“Well, it would be to discuss, but… I think we’d both enjoy it better if you were bottom on your first try.” Newt shrugged. “Unless you really don’t want to, of course.”

“I… Don’t know.” The mechanic confessed, his mind turning into a real rollercoaster with a certain amount of images.

“If I may let out a comment…” The blonde suggested.

“What?”

“You quite enjoyed my finger earlier… I wonder how much you’d enjoy the rest…”

It was like a punch in his groin. What a low blow. Thomas felt a vivid shiver run down his body from his shoulders to his lower back, provoking hot flashes. His pants went tight again at his crotch, almost painfully. 

“Why do you bring that back?” He almost barked.

“Because you’re funny when you’re embarrassed. I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Newt apologized with a smile. “Do you want me to help you with that?”

Thomas almost whined as the Brit’s hand gently squeezed his member through his pants. The touch was hesitating but soft, as if asking for permission. The brunette inhaled deeply and nodded. The blonde slightly bit his lips and began to move his hand slowly, caressing carefully that sensitive bulge. Thomas’ breath shook at the touch, feeling his body tense, and closed his eyes. Newt smiled and leant in to kiss him, his hand pressing slightly harder. 

“Don’t you want to watch?” He whispered as he unbuckled his partner’s belt and slid his hand under his clothes.

“Newt…” The American whined pleadingly.

“Shhh.” The Brit shushed him as he kissed him.

Thomas let out another whine as he felt the blonde’s hand grasped his manhood and began a nice but quick movement. He bit his lip, trembling as he obeyed and watched that hand danse on him. Newt was now kissing his neck, slowly getting at the crook of it. It was as if they were back in the tent in the morning: every single of his touches and strokes were playing with his nerves, causing delicious shivers. 

“Lift your legs.”

And Thomas obeyed, letting Newt slide his thighs under his, their bodies closer. He could feel the warmness of his lover’s body, his hot breath sliding along his skin to get to his mouth and kiss him again. Moving on instinct, the brunette embraced the blonde’s neck with his arms and kissed him passionately as his body decided to move on his own just to snuggle up against Newt’s. The Brit let out a small growl in their kiss, he ended it and plunged his gaze into his, his eyes seeming almost black from arousal. 

“Do you want my mouth down there?” His low voice murmured, almost predatory.

“I- No.” Thomas succeeded in articulating. “Kiss me. Kiss me and touch me.”

Newt had a little smile and nodded as he yielded to it, his lips capturing his again as the movement on his member got slightly slower but the grip got tighter, making him moan. It felt so good! Forgetting about any dignity, Thomas kissed him needily, his hips moving to accentuate the sensations, trying to thrust into his lover’s hand. He wanted more, much more! The blonde could tell, feeling the same arousal. He wanted to make the brunette come, to reach his climax. Slowly, with his free hand, he collected some pre-cum on his lover’s lever, enough to lubricate his fingers and then brought his free hand at the back of the brunette. Thomas shivered at the touch, stopping with their kissing, his eyes troubled, making the Brit to stop.

“Can I touch you there?” Newt lowy asked. “You liked it this morning…”

The American didn’t answer, his thoughts wild and blanc at the same time. He was still feeling self-conscious about that. Taking such pleasure by being touched there… He gulped down. The Brit stared at him for a second, stopped all his movements and then pinched his lips:

“Hey. Tommy.” He waited for his lover to look at him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. Just tell me.”

“No, I…” The brunette’s face was flushed. “I… I like it… But…”

“What?” Newt slightly frowned. “What’s the problem?”

“I… It’s… I feel… Ashamed.” Thomas whispered.

“What for?” The Brit asked, concerned.

“For… Liking it...That much.”

The blonde’s eyes widened and then he chuckled, reassured. He shook his head and gently kissed the corner of the mechanic on his lap. He then gently caressed his cheek with his nose and murmured:

“It’s okay… As long as you like it and want it.”

“I do. So badly.”

“Then let me hunt that pleasure for you.”

His hand began to move on Thomas’ shaft, his lips went to find his again and he slowly slid his fingers between the brunette's buttocks, descending to his entrance. He didn’t try to force the passage, simply stroking it lightly, enough to make his lover shiver in anticipation. He kissed him once more and pressed his forehead against his:

“Can I?”

Thomas swallowed down his saliva and nodded. Newt smiled and resumed his stroking on both sides, his lips running on the mechanic’s skin, dropping kisses here and there: on his jaw, his temple, in his neck. He slightly accelerated the back and forth movement on Thomas’ member, tearing another moan from him. After a moment, he slowly pressed his middle finger against his lover’s entrance until it let him in. The American stiffened, like the first time it had happened, but instead of freezing and letting the Brit do all the work, he moved. Trembling, he moved so this finger would go deeper, trying to get that breathtaking sensation back, to reach that pleasure he had felt in the morning.

“Tommy…” Newt’s voice sounded husky.

“Please…” was all the brunette could manage to moan.

The plea went right to the blonde’s groin and he pushed harder inside of his lover, making him gasp as his finger quickly moved in him. Thomas felt again that sensation he wasn’t used to but also that wave of pleasure coming back, like a promise of the storm to come. His grip on his lover’s shoulder tightened as he could feel both sides of his being burning and this raw ecstatic feeling not quite there but approaching. His body trembled as the first pleasant sensations washed over him. 

“Newt…!” He called in a strangled voice. 

“You’re doing great, Tommy.” The Brit encouraged him, short-winded as his own hard on was getting almost painful. 

The brunette’s pleasure was something to witness, Newt would never tell otherwise, staring at this flushed face as his finger and hand were working him on. God, he wanted him. He wanted him so much. He wanted to make him scream with an orgasm. He searched for his lover’s gaze and called for him once more:

“Tommy. Look at me.” He waited for the brunette to obey and then murmured. “I’ll put another finger… So hold on to me and kiss me.”

Thomas’ heart missed a beat but he felt so needy that he didn’t hesitate and kissed the Brit passionately. His embrace tightened as his whine was muffled by the blonde’s lips. Two fingers! It was so strange, a pain drowning in pleasure. His head was spinning. He didn’t even care about the indecent noises he made. Pleasure was now coming in stronger waves. His breath was shaking as he ended another kiss to get some air. Looking at his lover, he could tell he was in need too… 

“Newt… Wait!”

“What?” The blonde froze as if commanded. “What is it, Tommy? Did I hurt you?”

“No. Not at all. Just… Let me…”

One of his hands let out of its grisp and he took it to the Brit’s crotch, feeling his gaze on it. His trembling fingers unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans to get to his hard on. He inhaled deeply and kissed his lover with force as he began to move his hand. He couldn’t be the only one getting so much pleasure. Newt moaned in their kiss, visibly relieved by the touching. Thomas tried to move his hand in sync with the blonde’s, wanting to hear Newt whine and moan with him. 

It was so hot. The movements in him were almost unbearable now that the pleasure came stronger and stronger. His hips moved again by themselves only to accentuate the penetration and the thrusts in Newt’s hand. It was so good. He could feel his lover’s member sliding in his same, moving needily. The blonde’s face was just as flushed as his. Pleasure and need shone in his eyes too…

“Newt, stop!” He needed a few seconds to get his air and said. “Don’t make me come now. I want it.”

“Tommy…” The Brit whispered.

“I know what you told me. But I want it to be with you. Here and now.” Thomas told him resolutely. “Please.”

“I… Are you sure?” Newt insisted.

“Yes. Yes. I want it to be with you.” The brunette repeated, kissing him. “I still have the condoms I took this morning… In my jeans pocket.”

“Alright…” The blonde gulped down and looked at his lover in concern. “Just… Tell me if you want me to stop. Anytime. Alright?”

“I promise.” 

Slowly, Newt took his finger out of Thomas’ intimacy and watched as the brunette sat back, leaning against the counter to take off his jeans and boxers. He could feel the weight of his lover’s gaze and somehow he found it arousing. His heart was beating madly in his chest. It was frightening and exciting at the same time. He watched as Newt grabbed his jeans and went through the pockets to get the said condoms. He held the plastic square between his fingers and looked up at him. He wanted him. Just as badly as he did if it wasn’t more. It must be frustrating for him, to be experienced and yet to have to be extra patient with him… 

“Do you prefer me to take off my pants too?” The Brit asked out of the blue.

“I…” He hesitated, surprised by the question and needed a second to answer. “Not necessarily.” 

Newt nodded and opened the condom’s bag. Thomas felt as if hypnotised as he stared, his eyes following the thin fingers rolled out the condom on his still hard member. Now that he had asked for it to get in, this penis looked huge… Would it really get in? It might be painful… He slightly shook his head, trying to reason himself: Newt knew what he was doing, he would be nice…

“Come here.” The Brit’s voice was low.

His eyes were so dark with want… Thomas felt aroused by the sight of it only. He nodded and sat in front of the blonde, placing his legs above his. Newt came closer, his feet almost under himself, until their bodies touched. He leant in, his lips meeting the American’s collarbones, his chest and niples. The brunette felt a hot flash at the sight and the feeling of those warm and wet lips on his skin. Soon he was leaning his back against the counter, kissing his lover. 

“Put your arms around my neck, Tommy.” Newt told him.

Thomas obeyed. He felt the Brit’s hands getting under him and lifting his hips, passing the brunette’s legs above his arms. There it was. He gulped down as he watched the blonde positioning himself correctly, feeling the tip of his member against his anus. His heart beated faster. Newt looked back at him and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Hey… Try to relax as much as you can, okay? It will be easier.”

“Okay.” Thomas nodded, stressed though.

“I’ll be nice.” The blonde promised reassuringly. “It won’t be pleasant at first. I’ll go slowly in and I’ll stop to let you get used to it before moving, alright?”

“Alright.” The American nodded again.

“If you feel like you can’t bear it: just say it and we stop.”

“Okay… Thanks.”

“Deep breathe.”

Newt smiled and kissed him again, nice and tender. Slowly, Thomas felt the pressure increasing against his entrance and inhaled deeply, trying to relax as much as he could. He felt his ring of flesh stretching and gasped as pain came. It was big! He tried to remain relaxed, inhaling deeply, shutting his eyes and holding on to the Brit’s shoulders, his nails digging in his lover’s skin. Newt didn’t protest, going as slowly as he could. It was difficult for him too, trying to keep a low pace despite the burning warmness engulfing his member and the tightness of the brunette that were driving him mad. He paused once to let Thomas breathe and again once he was totally in him. He kissed him on the shoulder, since the mechanic held him too tightly, and murmured:

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

“You’re doing great.” Newt said softly, gently caressing his lover’s hips and pressing a kiss in his neck.

Thomas wasn’t sure if great was exactly the best word to describe it. He inhaled deeply, trying to let his body get used to the Brit’s manhood in him. It wasn’t exactly pain but it had clearly taken the air out of his lungs. He could feel the blonde’s hand coming back on his member and gently stroking it in order to help him relax. The touch was welcomed and, little by little, Thomas loosened his grip on his lover’s shoulders and slightly backed up to be able to kiss him. The kisses were light, almost like feathers. At some point, the brunette let out a moan as the pace on his member quickened.

“I’m going to move. I’ll do it slowly. Okay?” Newt informed him.

“Okay.”

The Brit smiled and kissed him again as he slightly moved, tearing a whine from his partner. Thomas’ breath was shaking: would he really ever like it? Was it already too big for him? Thankfully, Newt was particularly attentive, taking his time. When it came back after retreating only a few inches, it was like a little spark: a brief instant of pleasure. But it was there… Thomas felt his mind calm down: he would like it. Newt would make it happen. The retreat movement wasn’t really agreeable but as it came back again, he shivered, feeling the promise of something incredibly good. He tried to kiss the Brit as it began to move further, deeper but his lips parted to let out a moan caused by a vivid bolt of pleasure. As if reading his mind, Newt captured his lips and accentuated the back and forth movement of his hips. It was so hard to restrain himself, to remember not to lose his mind.

The movement fastened bit by bit, just as it got gradually wider. Thomas’ moans changed, his breath not shaking from contained pain anymore but louder with pleasure. Soon, his body was craving for the sensation. His back was pressing hard on the counter as Newt kept penetrating him. His hips even began to move by themselves only to feel him go deeper in him, harder too. The blonde had to let go of the brunette’s member in order to hold him better. 

Each thrust led Thomas closer to oblivion, pleasure crashing now violently against the shore of his consciousness. He held onto the Brit as if his life depended on it, as the only life preserver in that storm of sensations. 

“New-Newt!” He whined, out of breath. “I’m com-!I’m gonna…!”

The blonde crashed his lips on his, muffling their moans as he went on. Their bodies were so hot it was almost suffocating, but Newt went on, thrusting deeply as he felt his lover closer to the edge. Suddenly Thomas stiffened in a louder moan, his seed spurting on their stomachs and his intimacy tightening around Newt. The Brit gasped for air as he thrusted a few more times into his lover, making him whimper each time, until he finally came too. 

They were both breathing heavily, holding each other as their hearts were beating so wildly. Thomas felt as if all strength had abandoned him. He pressed his forehead against his lover’s and let him kiss him gladly. It had been quite an experience. One that he would never forget. He pulled a face though as he found his stomach sticky with cum, making Newt chuckle before slowly pulling himself out. Thomas shuddered and let the blonde grab a dish towel on the counter and handed it to him, letting him to clean his mess as he pulled off the condom and tossed it in the bin near the counter. The American decided then to clean his partner, kissing him as he did so.

“That was intense.” He whispered.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Newt softly laughed. “Though a few girls might disagree.”

“Thanks, Newt… For being so caring.” Thomas smiled. “It helped a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” The blonde smiled back.

Thomas leant in to kiss him tenderly. They put their clothes back on and decided to stay there a bit more, finishing their cokes that weren’t fresh anymore. The brunette discovered that sitting wasn’t exactly the best solution right now, to his lover’s amusement.

“What time is it?” Thomas suddenly asked.

“The festival is not over yet if it is what you’re worried about.” Newt replied. “You can still hear the music from the main stage.”

“Right. And the others just sent stupid texts.” The brunette mumbled, checking his phone. 

“They are just teasing you, it’s okay.” The Brit chuckled. “Friends are supposed to tease you.”

“Ah, shut up. You sound just like Minho.”

Newt laughed and resumed sipping his drink. He felt as if he had run a marathon. Of course, he had been working almost all day but that nice moment with the American had just finished him off. He might be able to stay a few more days, perhaps until the end of the month or summer but… It wouldn’t be that long, especially since Thomas would have to go back to work. It might have not been very wise to give in to this… He didn’t really know what to think anymore.

“Newt?” The brunette called him. 

“Hm?” The blonde looked back at him.

“I… Would you… Er…” The mechanic hesitated. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

“What?” The Brit slightly raised his eyebrows.

“I.. I’d like to be exclusive with you… If you’d like it too…” Thomas murmured.

Newt stayed stunned for a second. His boyfriend? But hadn’t they mention it before havign sex? Did he have to actually ask? His surprise might have been taken the wrong way since the brunette’s face fell slowly as the seconds passed. Fuck it! Thomas was about to say something but Newt leant in and kissed him fiercely, silencing him. He felt a smile pulling on his now boyfriend’s lips as they kissed. Well, “now boyfriend”, he had to answer first.

“I’d love to.”

“I know that it won’t be easy when you’ll get back to England because I’ll definitely need some time to get enough money to move but… I… I really want to have something with you.” The brunette murmured.

“I already said yes. You can stop the efforts, Tommy.” Newt grinned teasingly. “I know. But I get it. I can wait.”

Thomas wondered if his smile could actually split his face for real for how big it was. The top of his head might fall on the ground soon… But he didn’t mind: he was happy.

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> “Wait, you guys really met like that?” Aris, the newest member of their group of friends, asked.
> 
> “Are you implying I could lie?” Teresa frowned.
> 
> “No, but… I mean: England? USA? Come on.” The boy blurted out.
> 
> “That’s the only thing that bothers you in that story?” Sonya laughed. “When my brother told me he had met someone during that festival, I didn’t imagine then that they would have have sex so soon.”
> 
> “Hormones, Sonya.” Minho smirked. “Young vigorous men.”
> 
> “Shut up!” Thomas groaned. “We didn’t come all the way back here to hear your stupidities!”
> 
> “Man, you guys barely knew each other’s name at that time!” Ben laughed.
> 
> “And yet… Chemistry.” The Asian smiled.
> 
> “It’s been five years.” Jeff nodded. “I didn’t think it would be that real. But it’s nice to be here again, all together.”
> 
> “My… You guys don’t change, do you?” Thomas mumbled.
> 
> “What did you say?” Minho chuckled. “Can’t understand you with your funny new accent, bro.”
> 
> “I’m gonna piss on you while you sleep.”
> 
> “Ewwww.”
> 
> “Gross.”
> 
> “Well, I’ll go around to check it out and I’ll meet you later, okay?” Sonya got up. “Are you coming, Aris?”
> 
> “Sure!” The boy got up too.
> 
> “Aris?” Newt called and offered him a gentle smile when he got his attention. “Don’t forget: if anything happens to my lil’ sis’, I’ll break every single one of your bones.”
> 
> “I-Nothing will happen!”
> 
> “And don’t forget that you’ll need all your fingers to play the guitar so… Don’t touch her inappropriately either.”
> 
> “But…! I won’t!”
> 
> “I’d hate to have to remove all your teeth one by one.”
> 
> “Aris, are you coming or not?” Sonya called from afar, oblivious of the conversation.
> 
> “Yes!” Aris ran after her, fidgeting.
> 
> “You’re the worst.” Thomas smirked.
> 
> “I just love my sister.” Newt chuckled, bemused.
> 
> “Yeah, they are young. Maybe the lil’ one will follow the steps of her big bro.” Minho laughed.
> 
> “I’d toss him off a cliff.”
> 
> “Wait, Newt, are you serious?”
> 
> “Or maybe I’d just drag him all the way to the airport… Tied behind the car.”
> 
> “Tom… Your boyfriend is a psychopath.”


End file.
